<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Direction One Shots by TheoryOfWolfstar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863212">One Direction One Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoryOfWolfstar/pseuds/TheoryOfWolfstar'>TheoryOfWolfstar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:01:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoryOfWolfstar/pseuds/TheoryOfWolfstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots, mostly Larry, mostly inspired by One Direction songs. Feel free to leave a prompt!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Direction One Shots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After months of late-night writing sessions, hours in the recording studio and talks with producers, One Direction's debut album Up All Night is about to drop and the five boys have their first interview talking about the album before the release.</p><p> </p><p>All five boys have been immensely excited for this opportunity and for where it will take their careers. However, one boy, in particular, has been less than excited to do another tv interview. Since their last interview, 3 weeks ago, Harry has noticed an influx of comments online criticizing his appearance. He's not sure why and he quite liked his look. But that didn't stop the seed from growing in his head and now he can see every flaw that has been mentioned online.</p><p>His hair is too long.</p><p>His curls make him look like a girl.</p><p>He's too tall.</p><p>He looks too young to be in the band.</p><p>His smile is weird.</p><p>There were more but those are the ones he saw most. He didn't like to admit that every time he left his house, he would be looking in the mirror for at least 20 minutes trying to iron out his flaws and appear to be the perfect person they wanted. When he finally achieved that, he would get comments asking why he always looked sad or why his curls weren't noticeable. He wasn't sure how to win this game but it didn't stop him from trying.</p><p>There were a few times the other boys had noticed. A few things here and there. Like Harry being late to nearly all their writing and recording sessions or him having to go to the bathroom for 10 minutes before they left every day, even if it was 3 am and no one would be around but them.</p><p>During the final stages of putting the album together, the producer's began to get irritated of Harry's constant tardiness, so Louis offered to pick Harry up from his house to get him there on time. The first time he arrived, Harry announced from his bedroom that he was almost ready. Except he wasn't and they both ended up 10 minutes late. Louis didn't ask him about it at that time as 10 minutes late wasn't great but it was better than usual. The second time it happened, Louis asked Harry about it after dropping him home at midnight.</p><p>"Hey, so I just wanted to ask because the guys and I have noticed you haven't been acting yourself and the producers are concerned that you've been late a few times. Is everything okay?"</p><p>Harry stayed silent for about 30 seconds before sighing and confessing to Louis what he had been reading online as a single tear slid down his cheek. Louis hugged him and told him to ignore the comments online. Block the nasty people, push them out of your mind and focus on the good. Harry agreed and promised to talk to them if he needed to. Over the next week, he'd turned up on time to everything. Everyone was happy and all was back to normal. Except Harry had just started getting ready earlier and was still obsessing over his looks in the mirror every day.</p><p>The day of the album interview had come and Harry had spent the majority of the night before awake, reading new comments he saw online. He regretted that as soon as he saw the bags under his eyes the next morning. Having overslept, there was nothing he could do until he got to the studio as Louis was already at his door. After arriving at the studio, getting changed and having their hair and makeup done, there were 10 minutes until they were due to go on.</p><p>As the boys milled around the dressing room, chatting and discussing what questions they would be answering, Harry was stood looking into the mirror at the back of the room frustratedly pulling at his hair, desperately trying to undo some of the extra curls they'd put in and figuring out how to cover every imperfection on his face.</p><p>Harry let out a frustrated grown and all the boys went quiet as they peered at Harry from on the sofa. Harry didn't notice.</p><p>"Let me talk to him," Louis said. The other boys nodded and quietly left the room.</p><p>Louis approached Harry and rest a hand on his shoulder, smiling at him through the mirror. "Hey, you ready? Almost time to go on".</p><p>"I can't go out there Lou, look at me, I'm disgusting". Harry said, turning away from Louis.</p><p>"If this about the comments? I thought you were ignoring them? I thought you were doing better"</p><p>"I'm sorry, I lied. It's been eating me up inside, it's just been easier to hide it I guess. I can't go out like this. I look horrible. I spent half the night online and you can tell I've barely slept. I've just made it worse". Harry started to cry with anger and Louis felt helpless.</p><p>"Harry, it's okay. Look it's just one interview then we'll get you home and you can have a long sleep and we'll sort this all out tomorrow"</p><p>"You guys will just have to go on without me. It'll be better that way"</p><p>"Harry please listen to me". Louis pleaded.</p><p>"Just tell them I'm sick or someth-"</p><p>Harry wasn't listening to Louis and there was only one thing he could think of to shut him up for a minute. So he kissed him. He had wanted to do that for a while and that wasn't exactly the scenario he pictured but it still sent a shiver down his spine, a bolt of electricity through his body and left a tingle on his lips when he pulled away. Harry had a look of shock on his face and Louis took this as his chance to speak.</p><p>"Harry, please listen to me. You are so beautiful. You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen". A few tears started to fall down Louis' face as well. "It hurts me to see you in pain like this. I hate that these trolls have made you feel this way about yourself. No one should feel like this, especially you. You may not think it but you are perfect. To me at least. I love your curls and I love your baby face and I love your smile and I love how you're like 50 feet taller than me". They both laughed. Louis took a deep breath. "What I'm trying to say is I love you. I have for a while and I love you just the way you are. Please stop listening to those haters and go back to being the smiley boy I love so much".</p><p>Harry didn't say anything for what felt like hours. Louis was pretty sure he was holding his breath waiting for a response. Harry hesitantly started leaning in. He stopped a couple of inches away from Louis' face as if waiting for approval. When Louis gave him a small smile, Harry closed the gap and kissed him with so much love and appreciation.</p><p>Harry pulled away first and rest his forehead against Louis'. "I love you too. Thank you, Lou"</p><p>They both smiled and Louis pulled away to wipe the tears away from both their faces. "You don't have to thank me. I'll always protect you. Now let's get ready to go, I think we've only got-"</p><p>"Two minutes guys," Liam said after knocking and poking his head around the door.</p><p>"All good, we'll be there in a sec". Louis responded with a smile. Liam closed the door and Louis turned back to Harry.</p><p>"You ready to do this?" Harry just nodded. Louis gave him a quick kiss before they both headed backstage.</p><p>During the interview, they talked about the album along with other random questions like their favourite artists at the moment, were they excited for the tour, was anyone in a relationship. Harry got asked if he ever got tired of fans talking about how much they loved his hair. He tensed for a second before he felt Louis' hand graze the side of his knee. Other people might have thought he was just moving his hand, but Harry knew it was Louis' way of saying he was there for him.</p><p>He relaxed and blushed a bit from the contact before replying. "I never used to really focus on the nice things the fans had to say. I was just so stuck on all the negative stuff. But I recently found out that some people actually love the things about me that I've learnt to hate so I'm going to just try and focus on them instead".</p><p>Before the interviewer could reply, the audience started clapping and Louis was the first of the boys to join in. The interview was over quickly after that and all the boys headed home. Louis and Harry hadn't talked about the kisses yet but that didn't stop them from sharing more once they got back to Harry's. They spent the rest of the day watching movies and cuddling on the sofa. They would talk about everything tomorrow, for now, they just wanted to enjoy this moment.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>